sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim (SVep)
Author's Note: This series takes place in Earth Tokyo but not in our reality. Also in this reality live the creatures of Grimm similar to those of RWBY. Also, this series includes a lot of light gore themes but doesn't go into detail. Story It's Showtime Years and years ago, Gems had once colonized and monopolized the planet Earth. Humans were taken as slaves. Seeing a sort-of continuity between the whites, blacks, and Gems through history, the Gems immediately took out their authority and left Earth to basically rot. A small group of Gems of light hues remained and guarded humans and other lives with everything they've got. They were respectively named the Pastel Gems. This group still exists today, combatting the forces of evil known as Jriev, a species believed to have started spawning from humanity's stupidity, extreme emotions, violence, and wastes. Welcome to the World of the Pastel Gems. Jriev Pink Spinel looked up from the bloodied ground. Jriev had overtaken the lands which lie just outisde of Australia's more populated cities and towns. The people used to be happy here, taking from the Earth effortlessly and yet the planet was still thriving... Until Jriev began to appear. Looking out upon the dying and suffering humans, the pink Gem spotted a human-esque Jriev tearing away at its last victim then turning to her with what seemed to be a smile on its face. Terror shook over the land encircling Pink Spinel. As horrifying as it was, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the creature as it laughed. Standing up but still trembling, Pink Spinel summoned her chigiriki, the chain also trembling with Spinel's movement. "Tu oui ehdaht du vekrd sa? E'ja cmyikrdanat Gems mega oui fedr hu bnupmasc. Ouin geht mavd ic pid oui cdemm nuys rana? Fro?" the black figure spoke, its foriegn language riddled with gibberish Pink Spinel was too rushed to try and decipher to herself at that immediate moment. "D-don't talk to me! Accept your fate, you filthy Jriev!" "Gems yna uhmo hiecyhlac du drec funmt. Die." "I keep peace in this land! You question me, you question all of us." "Fryd yh annoying meddma bacd fa ryja rana." Before the Gem was able to attack, a mint green gem swooped in, taking back Pink Spinel a distance before a lilac gem also appeared, dealing damage to and stunning the Jriev. It howled out, a true Jriev emerging from its remains in the form of some large wolf. The Jriev tossed around bodies without effort, growling and barking at the three gems as they fled. Hideaway "What's your name?" A Morganite of an odd hairstyle, wa styled lolita outfit, and many piercings on her face stepped forward to Pink Spinel, offering her a cup of hot chocolate. At first, the more saturated gem refused but soon took the cup, taking a quick sip and placing it on her knee. Finally, she began, "I'm Pink Spinel, former Guardian of what had once been Australand." A sky blue gem came in with a flash on the warp pad, her short hair fixed itself into a curl above the gem's eyebrow, this one's outfit similar to that of an OOji lolita. "We lost another one. Franceland is being taken over by Jriev as well but their Guardians seem to have it taken care of. The remainder of Australand is being watched by a Moonstone." Angelite yawned then walked right past Morganite and Pink Spinel. "She's always grumpy, don't let it get to you." Morganite sat at the sofa opposite of Angelite, sipping her own cup of coffee before continuing. "So, you were the sole Guardian of Australand? That's a lot of responsibility for one gem but if you're a Spinel then it makes more sense but even still..." "Gems from the Homeworld sent me here many years ago but it was after you initial gems were already set up. No one had been sent down to that land so I took it for myself." Angelite overheard this in the kitchen and yelled out, "That means she's a reject!" "Angelite!" "It's true." Morganite turned back to Pink Spinel. "You're welcome to stay with us but you need to able to pull your own weight. Considering the land you're from and what you are, I don't believe that will be a problem. Jriev usually tire down at night but there are a few which like to be arround the city outskirts. You're welcome to take whatever shifts you want." Pink Spinel thought for a moment, finishing her hot beverage and placing it lightly on the table. "This is a rush for me... Maybe I should just get a feel for being here instead of there." It wasn't completely lying. The Spinel didn't need much to get used to Tokyo but she still needed to try and see how Jriev behaviour differed. "If it is alright, I'll just go out on any missions I can." "Great!" A tiny, yellow gem burst through the door, her frilly dress had many layers and small decorations of human sweets. Her long hair pulled up into a ponytail on the side of her head, also decorated with candy sweets. "I take care of the night shifts but first thing in the morning I go on 'check' missions. If you'd like to join me then we'll be good!" "If that's okay then I shall do that." She wanted to see Tokyo for herself before anything else and this gave her the opportunity. "By the way," Morganite began, taking both hers and Spinel's cup. "Who or what is Treble? You kept calling out to a Treble on the way here." Credits Characters *Pink Spinel *The Jriev *Prasiolite *Taaffeite *Morganite *Angelite *Cerussite Locations *Australia (Australand) *Japan Trivia *"It's Showtime" refers to Treble's personality. *The Jriev Pink Spinel faced spoke in Al bhed from FFX. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes